


The little things that they don't know

by Lu_Liz



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira has a new name, BUT YOU WON'T LET US BE GAY?!, Gen, Humor, They have a lot to learn, WOW ATLUS., YOU GIVE AKIRA A NEW NAME, You'll never know whats going on in Akira's head, oh shit, ples let us be gay atlus .-.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Liz/pseuds/Lu_Liz
Summary: In which the group explores the blank slate known as Akira.





	1. His thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want something, please request it at the comment section~

Summer was here. The long awaited summer was finally here. Akira sat around his room, mainly putting stuff here and there to make the attic look cleaner. Morgana, who was in front of a fan that's been turned on to the highest setting turned to Akira "It's summer and yet we've got nothing to do!" The cat complained.

Akira chuckled. That got Morgana's attention "What's so funny?" He said with an annoyed look on his face "Nothing. Nothing at all." The teen bluntly said before hearing his phone ring.

**Futaba:**  It's so boring here!

**Ann:**  So you have nothing to do too, huh?

**Yusuke:**  The Sun has no sense for aesthetics.

**Ryuji:**  What's this got to do with aesthetics?!

**Makoto:**  Since everyone's got nothing to do, why don't we all go somewhere nice?

**Haru:**  I agree!

**Ryuji:**  Yeah but where though?

**Futaba:**  I wanna go to the pool!

**Ann:**  We'd better apply a lot of sunscreen if were going with that.

**Yusuke:** How about you, Akira? Where would you like to go?

**Akira:**  Anywhere you guys are cool with.

**Ryuji:**  That just makes it a lot harder dude!

**Haru:**  I'd like to go somewhere not outside if I were to be honest..

**Yusuke:**  Akira, does LeBlanc have an AC?

**Akira:**  It does. We rarely use it though.

**Ryuji:**  Coming.

**Ann:**  What do you mean?

**Ryuji:**  I'm going to go to LeBlanc. They have AC.

**Makoto:**  Are you using it now, Akira?

**Akira:**  No. Since there aren't any customers, we don't feel the need to use it.

**Futaba:**  I'm going to ask Sojiro though!

**Yusuke:**  Does meeting up with everyone in LeBlanc sound good?

**Haru:**  It's fine for me.

**Makoto:**  Same here

**Ann:**  Since we know Ryuji's answer already, here's mine; Yes.

**Makoto:**  Then it's decided. I'll see you all in LeBlanc.

The conversation ended as if it was lightning. They asked for everyone's opinion except their own leader...

"They didn't even let you have your say in it" Morgana mused, looking at Akira with a smirk. The bell to the door rang, as Akira bolted down the stairs to see Ryuji panting and Futaba fanning herself with her hand "Sojiro said.. We could use the AC.." Futaba breathed out tiredly

Akira smiled, not enough for them to see it though as he turned on the AC, immediately cooling the room. Futaba and Ryuji sighed out of relief as they sat down on the stools in front of the counter. "This is the life.." Futaba said placing her head on top of the counter.

Just then, Makoto, Ann, Yusuke, and Haru went in, the bell ringing as they went in. "So you guys just can't wait, huh?" Ann said "You can't blame us though! The sun was gonna make us melt!"

The group laughed, agreeing with Futaba. "Now that were here.. I realize that we only came here for the AC.." Yusuke stated out. It was true, even those with a AC in their houses came here just for the AC. "Akira! I hunger!!" Futaba suddenly shouted out.

Akira chuckled to himself, letting the whole group's attention lay on him "On it. You guys want something too?" They nodded ordering Iced Tea.

While Akira prepared the group's order in the kitchen, the group made themselves comfortable, some on the stools and some in the booths.

"Now that I think about it.. Mona!" Futaba pointed at Morgana dramatically "W-What?" Morgana jumped out of surprise

"Does Akira ever.. How do I put it.. sat down and talked to you?"

Silence.

Then laughter.

"Akira... pfft.." Ryuji squeezed out despite his laughter "Not the feelsy, cheesy kind of talk! You know.. Discussing plans for the heists and stuff" She explained, the laughter dying down.

"Not really.. Though it's kinda nerving when he just chuckles and smiles when he's not even doing anything!" Morgana complained, his face looking as if he could die any moment from remembering those times.

"I agree.. During our free time he sometimes just sits around at his desk, looking out the window, all peaceful and stuff then suddenly he becomes Satan himself!" Ann shuddered

"Are you saying that I should fuse to get Satan?" Everyone jumped, Akira was smiling innocently but the aura around him said otherwise.

"I-It's not like that! We were just.. Uh.. We were.." Futaba stuttered, trying to think of an excuse.

"It's fine, it's fine" Akira waved off "Though, what's this about me sitting down and talking?"

"It's cause you're really quiet and then at random moments you just turn dark and stuff!" Ryuji shouted

"What Ryuji is trying to say is that you're quite quiet Akira, not to mention hard to read, so we can't really know what you're thinking." Yusuke explained "Is that so?"

The group nodded earning them a laugh from Akira "Then good luck on trying to figure out what I'm thinking." He said going to the kitchen once again as the group just stared at him, their bodies stiff.

They can never know what their leader's thinking. And they think they don't want to find out.

 

**~Omake~**

Stepping out of the group's view, Akira lowered his body down and scrunched himself like a ball, his hands hugging his legs "That was close.. Too close.." He said quietly.

 

They can never find out that most of the time he was just thinking about memes.


	2. His True Form

Futaba was at LeBlanc, just enjoying curry made by Akira. The raven-haired boy was washing some dishes while the news was on TV. Swallowing a spoonful of the curry made Futaba's eyes shine as if the sun was her eyes "This is really good! Did you add something to it?" She asked

"Not really.. I just added some extra ingredients. I'm glad you like it though." He said smiling but suddenly turned into a confusion as he felt a hand patting his head "Well you made the right choice!" Futaba said still patting his head.

Akira didn't stop her though. And that made her think. Is he really a..?

\-----

Ryuji and Ann had asked Akira out to go eat out at a sushi shop. Morgana practically screamed yes when he heard this.

"Are you guys sure we shouldn't invite them?" Akira asked, a bit worried "Yeah man! It's been a while since its just us. You can't blame us for being selfish" Ryuji said  yanking Akira by the arm

"Yeah! Besides, we don't have enough money for all of us!" Ann said as they walked in the sushi shop.

"Ooh! Give me a fatty tuna!" Morgana ordered "Hold your horses!" Ann shouted as each of them ordered, Akira giving his fatty tuna to Morgana.

Just then, Ann and Ryuji's phone rang. Pausing from their meal they see a message from Futaba "Who's that? Futaba?" Akira said seeing Futaba's icon while Ryuji and Ann closed their phone "It's nothing. She was just wondering where you are, I told her you were with us." Ann explained

"I see" Akira said continuing his meal while the two blondes whispered to each other "You do it!" Akira managed to hear "Wha- Why me?!"

"Cause it'd be weird if a girl does it!"

"Fine.."

Ryuji turned to Akira with a look of defeat yet happiness "Akira.." Ryuji started "Yes?" He saw Ann take out her phone and point it towards them, presumably going to take a picture or record "Sorry not sorry for this!" He said before poking Akira's side making Akira jump up his seat and shield his body

"Ryuji! Never. Ever. Do that!" He said with a defensive look "Sorry man. We just.. Needed to do that for something..." Ryuji said looking at Ann's phone to see she was recording the whole thing and had posted it in a group chat.

"Well never do it again." Akira pouted as they continued on their meal.

\-----

Honestly, it's becoming weird how his friends had been requesting him to hangout with them. And every single one of them, they did something he didn't like or vice versa.

With Yusuke, he checked Akira's hair.

With Haru, she rubbed his back for over a minute of two before Akira told her to stop.

And with Makoto, she rubbed the bottom of his chin.

He was going to get to the bottom of it today. He had requested a meeting at LeBlanc and everyone was here. They waited for their leader to speak, the air tensing every second. 

"Akira? May we start the meeting?" Yusuke said breaking the silence that's been lingering the room. When Akira didn't respond the group looked at each other "Akira if you're not fee-"

"I'm fine."

The group looked at each other again. Their attention went back to Akira when he sighed "What have you all been up to these past few days?" He said with venom in his voice

"Akira.." They have never seen Akira like this. His eyes saying 'Move just a little bit and I'll kill you' and with the tone of his voice, no one moved an inch "Explain. Now."

The group were frozen stiff before looking at Futaba "H-Hey! You all agreed to it!" That was when she felt a looming figure over her "Futaba..." Akira said now his face was looked as if it stepped out of the most grueling horror movie

"I'll explain, I'll explain! Just please spare my life!!" She shouted desperately.

Calming things down, the group sat down, awaiting for Futaba's explanation for their actions. "It began the other day when you made Curry and I patted your head.. Remember?"

"Of course. We even ran out of beans that day"

"Well.. When I patted you on your head.. You didn't stop me so I thought.." She stopped mid-way before facing Akira "Don't you think there's something similar to every weird thing we did to you?!" She shouted making Akira step back and think of their actions

"With you, you patted my head. Ryuji and Ann, they poked my sides.. Yusuke, he checked my hair. Makoto, rubbed the bottom of my chin and with Haru she rubbed my back until I told her to stop.." He said, carefully thinking of something alike in all of them.

"I got nothing." He finally said "It's all related too.." Futaba grabbed Morgana and held him up in the air like in the Lion King "This guy!!" She said

"Eh?"

"Let us all gather up the facts." Makoto said "You like getting pat on the head, you dislike anyone touching near your sides or your stomach, you're okay with people rubbing your back but not for too long and you like having the bottom of your chin rubbed. Besides that, Yusuke has and the whole group here noticed your hair looking like cat ears. Sounds to me like what I've been talking about is a cat."

....

.....

......

... a cat ...?

Akira Kurusu literally had no words. Realization had already sunk in that his teammates had describe him as a cat but it was as if his brain kept denying then realizing then denying over and over again. When his brain finally accepted it, he couldn't stop stuttering or slurring his words together "I- wait.. Wha.. No wait.. Why? What? How? No.. I- How.. W-What?!" He finally said, still dumbfounded by the new information.

"A cat." The group said in unison as they pointed at him "Come on you guys.. Stop joking around.." Akira said covering his face "Don't even denying it Akira. If you deny it, it's like denying Arsene!" Morgana said smirking at Akira's reaction.

He will never accept it!

He is not a cat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~Meanwhile in the Metaverse~

All of them were observing the scene before them. "Arsene. Are you sure you're alright?" Goemon asked.

"He denies me...." Arsene responded, wallowing in a corner.

After that, Akira and Arsene had a serious talk.

 

 

 

 

About cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cat memes.


	3. His Birthday *SPECIAL*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same special as from 'Solitude'. If you have read this already from my other story then please feel free to leave or to read again.

"Akira! dude!" Ryuji shouted as he stopped Akira by placing a hand on his shoulder "We can just come back later y'know? Maybe eat ramen and.."

"Look, Ryuji. I don't know what you've guys have been talking about since this morning but isn't about time we should rest for a bit? And besides, I can make you curry and Iced Tea."

"Nah dude!" Ryuji said desperately trying to get Akira away from LeBlanc's doorstep before his phone buzzed as he checked at the message giving Akira a chance to get inside "I'm coming in." He said as he grabbed the doorknob as he pushed in

_Strange._  Akira thought.  _Why did Ryuji let in me so easily?_

**==September 15 = Morning ==**

As the bell rang throughout Shujin Academy indicating for the first class to start. Ms. Usami was explaining a formula that Ann didn't really care about as she watched the Leader of the Phantom Thieves from behind her seat.

They had only found out that their leader's birthday was today. So as Morgana suggested, they made a private group chat in order to surprise their leader.

"Kurusu! Answer this question!" Ms. Usami suddenly shouted noticing how Akira wasn't paying attention as he looked at Morgana then at Ms. Usami with a blank stare

"Pfft.. I bet he doesn't he doesn't even know the answer.."

"Look at him! He's just staring!"

"That's what you get for not paying attention."

Ann couldn't take this anymore. She stood up, opening her mouth to say the answer and- "Your formula is wrong."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Your formula is wrong." He repeated "It's supposed to be square feet." He pointed "And the answer is 52ft²."

The class was bewildered. Ann looked at Akira, his eyes not seemingly focused as the bell rang. "Akira?" Ann called out to the boy "Oh, Ann." He smiled not minding the class' whispers.

"For a guy who doesn't seem to be listening, you're pretty smart." Ann joked not missing Morgana's face drop from the joke "Ahem!" The cat meowed as Morgana kept looking at Akira and then towards Ann who got the message.

As Akira left Ann immediately pulled out her cell texting the others.

**Ann:**  He's out of the classroom!

**Makoto:**  Futaba, have you got the contacts of people on his phone yet?

**Futaba:**  I got some of them.

**Yusuke:**  'Some' of them..?

**Futaba:**  The guy hangs out with a lot of people you know! Including us!

**Ryuji:**  It's true.. One time I saw him with that politician guy and then after that I saw him with a fortune teller!

**Haru:**  He's quite sociable for someone so quiet, is he not?

**Ann:**  True.. Though I don't think quiet is the right word..

**Yusuke:**  Agreed.

**Futaba:**  Sojiro said that we could use LeBlanc for tonight!

**Haru:**  The cake and decorations will also be done this afternoon.

**Makoto:**  Ryuji, could you distract Akira from coming into LeBlanc until six?

**Ryuji:**  Got it!

**Yusuke:**  We'll message you when were ready.

**Futaba:**  Don't mess up!

"Ryuji." A voice said making Ryuji jump "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah! I thought we could hang out after school and stuff. We haven't hang out for I while so.." Ryuji said making Akira smile. He saw Ann and Makoto with their hands saying "Lead him away!" making Ryuji think quickly for an excuse "Wanna go to the rooftop?" He asked

"Rooftop? Wh-" Akira got cut off as Ryuji led him away. Panting from the rush, Ryuji immediately sat down on a chair left on the roof while Akira stood, leaning against a wall.

"What's this all about.. Ryuji..?" Akira panted, slowly regaining his breath as Ryuji desperately tried to talk him out of the subject while Morgana quietly whispered "Nice going, Ryuji.." He said sarcastically "Shut up, cat.." Ryuji responded

**== Afternoon ==**

Walking out of the School Entrance, Akira sees Ryuji waving towards him as he approached "Ready to go?" He asked as the raven nodded "Akira" Morgana said out of Akira's bag "I'm gonna go ahead to LeBlanc" He said making Akira tilt his head

"Your not coming?" The raven asked "I wanna rest, so you guys should get going. Don't worry, I'll catch up with Lady Ann or someone else to let me hide in their bags until we get into the train." The cat responded, jumping out of the bag as he hurriedly sprinted to catch up with someone.

"We should get going." Ryuji said as they went to the Arcade. "Akira?" A voice called "Oh, Shinya." Akira said as he turned towards the boy "Oh by the way, Hap--" Shinya cut off as he saw Ryuji making a silent sign "Hap..? Are you trying to say hop..?" Akira asked, confused

"..Y-Yeah... There's uh.. This new game I guess.." Shinya responded as he caught on to the situation "How's it going with your mom, by the way?"

"She's back to normal for now thanks to the Phantom Thieves." He responded before getting called on "I bet get going. There's still something I have to buy" He said before saying his goodbye and leaving.

Out of the corner of his eye Akira saw Yusuke and Haru walking with bags on their hands. Instinctively, he tried to call out to them before his phone buzzed as he received a message. 

**Hifumi:**  Do you have anything planned for today, Akira?

**Akira:**  Not really.

**Hifumi:**  Is that so?

**Hifumi:**  I'm sorry but I have to go.

**Akira:**  Do you have a match today?

**Hifumi:**  You could say that.. Either way I just wanted to check on you.

_Check on me..?_

**Akira:**  Were you worried about something?

**Hifumi:**  ...I need to go

After a minute or two Akira finally let the conversation go.  _Why did she need to check on me?_  He thought. Turning over to Ryuji he saw that his best friend had been texting someone. "Ryuji?"

The said boy flinched before hurriedly hiding his phone onto his pocket "Y-Yeah?" The blonde asked as if everything was normal "Are you guys.. Hiding something from me?"

"Hidi- Pfft.. As if.. If we were to act you'd immediately find us out.." Ryuji awkwardly said before changing to an entire different subject making Akira more and more suspicious.

\--

"Guys! Everyone of Akira's pals have been informed!" Futaba abruptly shouted as the gang readied LeBlanc for Akira's party.

"Yusuke and Haru texted me. They said they saw Akira with Ryuji in an Arcade." Ann informed looking over to her cellphone.

"They must be on their way here then.." Morgana said as he got some of the decorations with his tail "Either way, did they got what they needed to get?" Makoto asked as Ann nodded before the door swung open.

"We got the cake!" Haru said as she placed down a box down at the counter "I also got some party poppers, some balloons and candles for the cake." Yusuke said already prepping the balloons.

"Make those balloons as big as possible, Inari!" Futaba shouted as she turned off her laptop and helped some of the decorations "By the way, what are we gonna do about our presents..?" Ann asked

"Don't worry. Futaba got Boss to list our presents and now he's out shopping for his and ours" Morgana said as Futaba nodded

"Oh by the way, they all texted me back and said they should be coming now." Futaba informed "You mean the people Akira hangs out with?"

"Yep!"

"That's good.." Makoto sighed as she looked over to her cellphone to check the time "Guys! Its already 5:48! Come on! Last 12 minutes, let's make it count!"

\--

After going to the Arcade, Fishing and even going to the Movies, Ryuji still kept insisting Akira to go to the diner or some other place.

After much tugging and running away, Akira was finally at LeBlanc. 

"Akira! dude!" Ryuji shouted as he stopped Akira by placing a hand on his shoulder "We can just come back later y'know? Maybe eat ramen and.."

"Look, Ryuji. I don't know what you've guys have been talking about since this morning but isn't about time we should rest for a bit? And besides, I can make you curry and Iced Tea."

"Nah dude!" Ryuji said desperately trying to get Akira away from LeBlanc's doorstep before his phone buzzed as he checked at the message giving Akira a chance to get inside "I'm coming in." He said as he grabbed the doorknob as he pushed in

_Strange._  Akira thought.  _Why did Ryuji let in me so easily?_

Opening the doors he immediately heard party poppers going out with a shout "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Flinching from the surprise, Akira looked at the scene before him. Sojiro behind the counter which had some large plated food while on the booths had plenty of wrapped presents and a cake on top of a table.

On the ceiling were some decorations of bright colors and a sign that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Looking at the people who held the party poppers and shouted he saw that the should P.T. Group was there as expected with Ryuji beside him and all of his Confidants. Doctor Tae, Hifumi, Shinya, Ohya.. All of them.

"W-What.." Akira whispered speechless at the sight "You're really mean Akira!" Futaba shouted "How could you tell no one that it was your birthday?! I certainly wouldn't know if I wasn't doing a five star check on you!"

"F-Five star.. What?" He responded, still at a lost for words "Isn't it good though? We managed to surprise him!" Ann said laughing at Akira

"You have no idea how hard to keep this guy away from here.." Ryuji pointed "Still worth it though" Ryuji said as he smiled

"You guys.." Akira bowed his head to hide his blushing face "Ooh~ I got a scoop right here~" Ohya said as she took countless pictures of Akira's face.

"This truly is an amazing sight." Yusuke said framing Akira's face with his hands "Stop mopping around already and blow the candles!" Morgana meowed out

Akira walked over to the cake, looking at everyone who nodded before blowing them out. "Happy Birthday, Akira!" Haru said clapping with the others

"Now that that's done.. Open these up!" Futaba shoved a present at Akira's face, presumably hers. "Take your time, Akira. Were aren't rushing." Makoto said as Akira held Futaba's present

"Before we get to that.." Akira said before lifting his face with a smile "I really am grateful to all of you"

Everyone froze, having mini-nosebleeds in their head as they only nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The party was over as Akira lifted himself up to his bedroom, Morgana already asleep as he received a message

"How was today by the way?"

"It was your birthday."

"..."

"Happy Birthday, Chair-kun."

'Sent 2 minutes ago, by group chat: Fools'


	4. His Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^(-)3 |)70^@%01\1!5^ @43 (-)343

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally out of my author's block~ Two chapters are out! ^^

Ever wonder what Akira Kurusu-- Leader of the most well-known group in Japan-- feared the most? Sure there were some things he fears here and there like memes and cat ears.. But what was the thing he feared the most? That was currently being investigated by the Phantom Thieves-- Excuse me, Phantom Stalkers.

Because of a trip to Mementos in which Akira easily took down a Shadow which was a penis on a chariot, the group had wondered what he feared as they were frozen solid when the Shadow appeared in front of them saying "I shall pierce through the darkness!"  and creepy shit that they wish that they could just erase from their memory.

They had been trying to figure out what Akira feared most for about a week now. They tried spiders which Futaba disliked. They tried closing him in a small space which didn't even do anything but let him suffocate and even tried to lean on the school's rooftop railing just to see if he had a fear of heights.

Thinking about it, those were dumb ideas as Akira had faced that.. Shadow.. And he would be scared of spiders? Not to mention being inside Morgana's van with all of them cramped together and with him jumping all over the high places like Kamoshida's castle roof.

So, being the great friends and teammates that they are, decided to 'follow' Akira while he's doing his normal business without him noticing them. It was hard at first because of the public seeing you 'follow' a guy around but it took them faster than they'd expected to actually get the hang of it as they are Phantom Thieves.

Futaba had gone so far as to bug Akira's phone, have a secret camera and microphone inside his bag and to list all of the things Akira had done for the day. "Futaba, you sure we need to use these?" Ann questioned as she held out a walkie-talkie "Yep!" Futaba yelled jumping "Doesn't it feel like were really Phantom Thieves?"

"Yes but.." Yusuke trailed off "I don't think we really need this, Futaba.." Makoto finished as the rest of the group nodded "Look. The only way we can know what he's scared of is to make big- And I mean BIG decisions!"

"Either way, we have to get going." Ryuji said "You did say Akira had something planned for today." 

Ryuji said as they walked up to the attic of LeBlanc only to see Akira sitting down looking at the- oh no.

"Mind telling me what this is?" He smirked knowing full well what it was. On his hands were the gadgets Futaba secretly planted on him "H-How?! I only just put those just an hour ago! H-How..?"

"Sorry. I've kinda had known all along. But going this far is too much." Akira said "Besides. I can't let you know something when I haven't even had permission to tell you." 

_Wait.. Permission..?_

Pi, Pi, Pi.

Akira's phone rang as he got up and ran downstairs as the group just stared at him. "Just so we all are on the same page. I'm as confused at you guys too." Morgana said licking his paw while the group just laughed at their failure.

.

.

.

.

**;** _That was close.._ **;**

**;** _You should be more careful_ **;**

**;** _Cut him some slack you guys.._ **;**

**;** _Either way, he was right about him not having permission about telling them._ **;**

**;** _Why'd you let them stalk you though..?_ **;**

**;;**....... **;;**

**;;**....I just felt like it. **;;**

**;** _You seriously are one heck of a wild card..._ **;**


	5. His name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author is still freaking out about P5 Protag's new name.

_I'm doomed_  was the first thought that came to mind when he heard the news. Sure, he had expected it to happen at some point but there was this little hope that said 'They're not going to do it. You'll be fine.'

This topic seemed to have been a trend since 2006, since  _his_  time. Akira had been stiff and quiet through the whole day, anyone could tell. His surprised look when you call his name, the nervous way of speaking while fumbling his fingers, all of it leading up to the strange behavior of Akira Kurusu.

They were in Leblanc now, discussing their missions in Mementos. Sojiro was behind the counter arranging beans, Morgana lay at one of the stools while the rest of the group were spread out throughout the shop, waiting for their leader to come down stairs.

After a couple of minutes, Akira came down as he was typing something in his cell before putting it in his back pocket. "Sorry for the wait." He apologized "It's fine. Seems like you're really busy though." Makoto observed, eyeing on Akira.

"Yeah..." He said awkwardly, looking away from the group "...Mind telling us?" Ryuji asked after the awkward silence that followed after Akira's response. "Um... No?" The response was more of a question than an answer. "I mean... Uh... You know..." Boy. Akira at the moment was the definite definition of flustered as he tried to find words, ultimately failing in the end. "Let's just... Get on with the meeting, okay?"

And they did. They reviewed their targets, checked out Akira's new Personas, and readied their supplies for their missions. They still eyed on Akira the whole time. Something must have happened to get their leader-- Their cool, composed leader to be this nervous, flustered, and kinda cute. But none of the guys would admit that as much as the girls would since that'd be gay. Very gay.

After an hour of so, Akira's phone buzzed, indicating a message. Excusing himself away from the group, he started typing furiously. He sighed, seemingly giving up on what the other replied to him. "What's wrong?" Futaba asked, leaning in to see the chat. He immediately closed his phone, away from Futaba's view it went. "It's nothing... Something... Trivial just came up."

"Well it can't be trivial if it made you act like this." Yusuke retorted, Akira's eyes  wandering onto the floor. "Well, I can't do anything about it so..." Another buzz from his phone and Akira quickly checked the message. "That Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel..." Akira murmured under his breath, eyes full of furry before typing back a response.

The group left him be, but with one question in mind:  _Who the heck is called Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day, his chat with that other person he had yesterday was on their P. Thieves group chat.

**Yu:**  So... Ren Amamiya, huh?

**Akira:**  Says Souji Seta.

**Yu:**  Aw, don't be like that chair-kun. We both know it would happen someday.

**Akira:**  I'm just hoping I won't get something as ridiculous as 'Sister Complex Kingpin of Steel'.

**Yu:**  You won't. You'll probably get 'Nasty Crime Boi'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMMA STILL STICK TO AKIRA KURUSU THO. AMAMIYA SOUNDS TOO MUCH LIKE "MAMA MIYA"


	6. His Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!

_Before, he had celebrated it alone._

_Before, he never thought of anything special of it._

_Before, he never cared._

"Akira!" Futaba shouted "Come on, sleepyhead! Wake up!" They laughed, Akira rubbing his eyes with a pout on his lips "I don't get how you guys can stay up like this..."

_Before, he cried._

_Before, he felt alone._

_Before, he felt numb._

"Don't be like that!" Makoto said "Morgana's letting you stay up, don't mess up your chance." He groaned, letting his eyes close for a second before opening them again "When I want to stay up, I can't, but when I don't want to, I need to... What logic is this?"

_Before, he felt fake._

_Before, he was a nobody._

_Before, he never had a place to call 'home'._

Sojiro chuckled as he came out of Leblanc, bringing out some sparklers and setting them down on the ground "Never knew you could be this grumpy without sleep." He teased. Futaba checked her phone, 11:58 P.M. it read. "2 minutes!" She shouted.

_Now, he celebrated it with them._

_Now, he held it close to his heart like a special memento._

_Now, he cared._

"1 minute!"

_Now, he laughed and smiled._

_Now, he wasn't alone._

_Now, he felt happiness, gratefulness, all of these different emotions._

"10 seconds!"

_Now, he felt alive._

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

_Now, he had a name. An identity._

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" They cried as fireworks that'd been prepared earlier went off, exploding into different colors right in front of their eyes. After the small display of fireworks, the group picked out their sparklers, Akira not budging from his place. "Here, dude." Ryuji said as he gave Akira a sparkler as Akira only stared back at him "Looked like you weren't gonna budge so..."  

"Even though he doesn't look like it, Ryuji is the most sappiest out of the group, isn't he?" Yusuke observed as Ryuji went as red as a tomato while denying the comment. "Everyone! We're gonna light them up!" Haru said, mostly towards the guys.

They circled around and lighted the sparklers. Akira looked around his circle of friends. If he hadn't met them... God, would that be awful. "Everyone," They looked at him, curiosity in their eyes.

"Thank you." He smiled, crying tears of joy.

_Now, he had a place to call 'home'. And it was right here with them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's all head into the daunting new year, shall we? Joy and sadness would be waiting there, just to be clear!


End file.
